Ibezil
Ibezil is a 19 year old Shadow Person who lives in the 136th century. Biography Early Life :Ibezil was born from two Pure Blooded Shadow people that were slaves of Father. Shortly after she was born, she was given to Father to be a slave and possibly for breeding as she was pure blooded. :During her childhood, Ibezil was brought up as a slave and given harsh punishments for stepping out of line. She was rarely fed, leaving her horribly malnourished and thin. At one point she was even beaten so hard in the head, that both her ears drums had popped, leaving her deaf. :::"Ibezil had been asked to go to market with one of the older servants and get something for a dinner for a high class person that was visiting. Ibezil and the older servant had bought a live pig at the market. Ibezil didn't quite understand what the pig was going to be at the time, she thought it would be a pet. When they had brought it back to the house, Ibezil had let the pig out of the cage to play with it. The pig had run through out the house, and Ibezil had chased after it, only to be stopped by her master. She looked up at him, the look in his face was one of complete disapproval and furious anger. Her master had grabbed her by the collar of her dress and thrown her into a broom closet, closing and locking the door. After a few hours her master opened the closet door, holding a bucket. "You like that pig so much?" He said in an aggravated tone, "Then take its heart!" With that he dumped the contents of the bucket over her... pig blood. Ibezil felt a thud on her head, then saw whatever it was fall into her lap, the heart of the pig. The door of the closet slammed shut and locked. Leaving her in the broom closet covered in pig blood for a month." <Pg 137> :As she grew older, Father would start raping her to give her a false sense of love to manipulate her. He eventually trained her to fight for him, having her fight other slaves, particularly females to show that she "loved" him. This was all part of Father's plan. :::"Ibezil was 14 at the time. She was scrubbing at the wall in a hall way, cleaning. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She blinked and turned around. Her master's hand came down and held her chin up as he looked at her eyes. He didn't see so much as a speck of gold. Ibezil watched him as he spoke, "Bedroom... now." Ibezil saw him say, his hand pulled away. She felt a chill go through her. She nodded hesitantly and put down her scrubbing brush. She stood up and walked to his bedroom. As she got to the door, she stopped, not wanting to go inside. She felt her master behind her, then a push in the shoulder. She looked down and opened the door, walking in, her master fallowing. :::A few months later, her master had taken a liking to her. He would start to treat her better, but still like crap... :::Master had been invited to a party. He had brought Ibezil along. While guest were relaxing in a lounge, her master had taken a seat, and had taken Ibezil's hand, pulling her to him so she stood between his knees, her back to him. Her master looked at another guest with a smirk. This guest looked back, and gave a small nod. Ibezil suddenly felt her master's arms wrap around her stomach as he held her a bit closer, then rested the side of his face against her right arm, scratching her stomach gently to get her attention. Ibezil looked down to her right side, to watch him speak. He mouthed, "Ibezil... Do you love me?" Ibezil nodded subtly. He continued, with a smile, "Do you like it when other girls are around me?" Ibezil shook her head just a subtle as before. He continued, his smile growing, "That's good, Ibezil... I want you to show me how you feel about these girls being in the same building I am in. I want you to show me how loyal you are. I want to see how much you love me." Ibezil then looks around the room, seeing two other slave girls in the room, the only other girls in the room, both belonging to the same master. She watched them, feeling her master's arms unwrap from around her, and feeling him pull his head back. Ibezil went to take a step, but stopped. She felt a hand on her lower back, then felt it push her. She stumbled forward, she looked at the two girls, both quite a few years older than her. After a few seconds of thinking, she lashes out at them. :::Hours later, after the panicked screams, and blood flinging. Ibezil sat on the floor, surrounded by the flesh and blood that was once two girls. Her master had smiled the entire time, amused at her actions. 'So it's worked... I've got my own little weapon... and a loyal one at that. It seems this experiment is proving to be worth the effort...' He smirks and chuckles to himself." <Pg 312> :Eventually Father rejects Ibezil because she catches The Disease. Fearing for his health, he releases her from his estates and she is thrown out of the region to protect civilians. Ibezil them spends a couple years living on the Streets in America where her overall health worsened. The Disease had spread to the hole right side of her face and down her neck and back, even inside her body. Meeting the Gang :Ibezil had managed to traveled America, and decided to stop and rest in an alleyway off of a busy street late one night. At one point, she is approached by a strange man in full body armor named Zato. He asks if she is okay, which only results in Ibezil withdrawing from the man. She's then approached by two more men, Daimen and Noctis, both of them also having a concern for her, thinking each other was bothering her. Eventually it is found out that Zato means to kill Ibezil out of vain for Shadow People. After a chase, Ibezil takes shelter in an abandoned building and is chased within it further by Zato, where she meets Escaan and Stark who keep trying to calm her down, to get her to come out, meaning no harm to her. After another chase from Zato, Ibezil is later brought to the hospital by Zato. :During Ibezil's stay at the hospital, is it announced that she has The Disease and doesn't much time to live. She's eventually taken to Noctis' lab where he further treats her, and finds out that she's deaf and later gives her an operation to install a hearing device and to tend to her broken rib and punctured lung. :When she finally meets Lenaro, she doesn't trust him and has a bit of grudge against him for calling her "Princess". During a fight, Lenaro's blood is introduced into her body, which results in Isaac being conceived. Category:Shadow People Category:Characters